


Like Cinnamon and vanilla

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bodyworship, Comeplay, First Time, M/M, blowjob, cockslut!harry, coffe boy!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works in a coffee shop and Harry is a daily customer. Everything is fine and both boys become friends….until Louis gets frustrated (and Harry finds out that he’s rather addicted to Louis cock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cinnamon and vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find our writing on tumblr. User zianourrysmut.

The first time he saw him was in a little coffee shop down the road. Every morning Harry would order a large cup of earl grey tea with a drop of milk and no sugar. And every morning Louis would wait for him, next to the tea machine.  
Harry made the first move that one day when Louis’ hands decided to become clumsy spilling milk all over the place. Soon the two lads became friends. Harry coming regularly for his morning treat and Louis waiting for him, cup already piping hot in his hand.

The first time Harry invited Louis to his house, he cooked for him and they talked for hours and hours. And days passed and Louis would still make tea and Harry would still come every morning. 

But then something went wrong and Louis couldn’t look at Harry the same way again. 

He noticed he had curly hair. Deep brown curly hair. He was certain it was soft and feathery. He also noticed his bold pink lips, full and pouty, resting between a pair of pale round cheeks, and oh how milky Harry’s skin looked and he was sure it was warm and tasted like cotton candy. He didn’t miss the way his big bright green eyes would light up as soon as he’d take hold of his morning cup, or the way two dimples would dig deeply in his cheeks whenever his lips would stretch into a little smile. And those massive hands, finishing long muscular arms and broad shoulders……and that night he wanked to the thought of Harry for the first time. He arched as hot cum spilled out of his throbbing cock. He could barely come down from his high but ran his fingers over his cum covered chest. It was warm and a bit sticky. He wondered what Harry’s come tasted like. For now he just brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them dry and letting his imagination do most of the job.

“Hey Lou!” Harry sat on the stool resting his elbows on the counter. 

“Hey Harry” Louis replied. He looked terrible, his hair wasn’t done in its usual way, leaving it down in a floppy fringe. He made himself come three times the night before and was completely wrecked. And the last thing he needed was Harry looking hot and bangable in a grey beanie with curls popping out on the side.

“You look different today” and fuck his raspy morning voice…that would also be good wanking material and…no stop Louis that’s inappropriate.

“No quiff today huh"

"It’s nice….really Lou” Harry gave him another one of his sexy grins. Louis ignored Harry. At least he tried to. He usually had heaps of morning customers. It seemed like they all planned to avoid the shop today.

**

Louis was mentally banging his head on the wall. He had invited Harry to his house and now he was screwed because it wasn’t like the last time. Because this time, Louis was sure he would mess everything up. Especially with Harry coming in with a pizza dressed in a slim dress shirt and tight fitting black pants.

“Sorry didn’t change after work, hope you’re okay with this."

"S-sure love…Come in!”

Harry walked behind Louis closing the door and following him to the kitchen. Louis placed the carton on the table and turned around but what an awful decision he made, Harry had removed his tie and loosened the three top buttons of his shirt and he didn’t have any undershirt and shit. He barely touched his food, listening to Harry on and about his life and life at work and life being single and

"Are you okay Lou?”

“Well…had a short night, but I’m okay. Promise”

Hopefully tomorrow was Saturday and neither of them worked on Saturdays.   
So it seemed obvious for both guys when Louis asked Harry if he wanted to sleep over. He half expected Harry to say no. But Harry never refused anything to Louis.

Louis learned that Harry broke up with his girlfriend a while ago because he didn’t love her anymore. He also learned that Harry showered with the doors open. His hand naturally found its way to his crotch, rubbing it up and down. He leaned on the wall, eyes closed and teeth sucking his bottom lip. God why did he have to become friends with such an attractive guy, and why did he palm himself in front of his bathroom door imagining him wet and covered with soap. He fell back into his bedroom and onto the bed after closing his door. He was visibly hard but he didn’t care anymore. 

Harry was okay with guys he guessed, but Harry wasn’t interested in him. But Louis couldn’t get himself off on his own anymore.   
He needed more, he wanted more and his cock was tenting his pants. He pushed his trousers down forgetting he wasn’t alone and not paying attention to the water turning off. He was too caught in the action. His cock was finally freed and Louis fisted it with both hands. He never leaked this much in a while. But it felt good, it felt perfect. And he moved his hands up and down tugging hard on his skin and making himself groan and buck into his hand.

“Oh…god”

Yes God. Harry could walk into his room any moment. But he wouldn’t…would he? For now he cupped his balls and rolled them into his hands. They were full and heavy. He wasn’t going to come just once tonight. And it happened again. Images flashed before his eyes, seeing a flushed pale face, curls sticking to a sweaty forehead and red lips sore and swollen from a long making out session…or an intense mouth fuck. Louis moaned thinking about his cock stretching those lips. Those lips. Harry’s lips. Everything about him was driving Louis crazy and those crazy things had a great impact on his cock.  
Louis sped up and so did his breathing. He had to work fast. Fast was good and better but it was still not enough. He was close, so close he didn’t hear the faint tap on the door. A sigh escaped his lips and then something he didn’t expect.

“Lou? Louis are you in there?”

Louis opened his eyes. He couldn’t be doing this he needed to stop. His hand had stopped moving but he was so close to coming…

“Lou?”

"Yeah….yessss” Louis took two seconds to calm his breathing and shuffled his trousers back on. He had no other choice.

“Oh good, I finished with the shower I’ll wait for you downstairs if you might want to use it.”

"Yeah…yeah ok good. Harry.” Louis walked to the door and rested his back on it. A shower would be good. A few seconds passed and Louis ran his fingers through his wet hair. A soft “Ok Lou” arose from the other side of the door and Louis came, this time just by the sound of his voice.

**

“Hey Louis!" Harry sat up from his spot

"Hhm?" Louis answers, not tearing his eyes away from the tv

"Do you like working in a coffee shop? Like why did you choose to work there?"

"Oh…my mum used to run the shop…and I wasn’t really that bright in school so...”

 

Harry nodded and turned to face the television. He had one leg crossed over the other one. Louis dared to look at his long slender legs, but Harry was only in a pair off tight briefs and he would lie if he didn’t admit his dick responded with a twitch.

“Good night Harry” Harry grabbed Louis’ arm to pull him into a tight one armed hug. Louis’ body tensed, Harry’s skin was warm and it smelt like peaches and sour cream. His head was spinning. He really needed to get laid and fast. He pulled away and slipped into his silk covers before falling into a deep sleep.

Harry on the other side couldn’t sleep. He was thinking and thinking fast. Louis had been weird all night, in fact he’d been weird for a couple of days. But he just yawned the thought away. His mind wandered and suddenly Louis was in his head again. Maybe Louis wouldn’t be mad if he shared his bed…just for the night. And that’s what he did. This time he didn’t tap on the door, he didn’t call his name but he did one thing.

“Hey what….?”

“Shhhh Lou” Harry wiggled his hips a little bit until he was properly on top of Louis.

“Harry, what?”

“Can I sleep here tonight? I can’t….I can’t sleep” Louis half opened his eyes and saw Harry’s dark figure on top of him. Harry stirred his hips again this time landing right on the other boy’s groin. And Louis moaned, he quickly pressed his lips together but it was already too late. 

“Yeah yeah come on” He took Harry’s wrist and pushed him on the bed and turned his back to him hoping Harry hadn’t noticed anything. He closed his eyes trying to regain his sleep but it was fucked already. He sighed several times feeling Harry shifting every second only getting closer to him. Now that boy was really going to kill him. He coughed and sighed again. Harry couldn’t stop fidgeting, he did mention something about him budging a lot in bed but he forgot to note how annoying it could be.

“Hey Lou are you okay?” Harry whispered, and he was closer that Louis expected but he didn’t answer.

“Louis…” Harry said again and pressed his chest lightly against Louis’ back “I know you’re awake” 

Louis didn’t make a sound but stopped breathing. Now wasn’t the time to get all hot and embarrassed. 

“Yes Harry I’m fine. Go back to sleep love”

“But can I…” Harry lifted his arm and slid it over Louis waist.

“Yeah y-you can.” And Louis slapped himself. Because Harry was bigger and he felt soft and protecting. It felt so right but it was so wrong.

“You’re boiling Lou” Harry said sleepily, stroking his hand up and down and Louis whimpered when a thumb flicked over his bare nipple. He whimpered…just a little bit. It’s as if Harry fucking knew.  
Saturday morning came and Louis had just fallen asleep. He spent the best and worst night of his entire life. Harry had snored in his neck all night. But his snores were cute and quiet. Why did that boy have to be so perfect????? Now he was dreaming and his dreams were full of curly brown locks and luscious pink lips.

Harry was awake. He slept into Louis neck and Louis smelt good. He smelt like cinnamon and vanilla and other sweet spices. Harry was awake and he was watching his best friend sleeping. Louis was on his side, his fringe hiding those beautiful eyes of his, lips slightly parted and cheeks a little bit pink. He placed a finger on the tip of his nose. Louis’ nose was cute, and his lashes were really long, curving downwards towards his peachy coloured skin.

“So beautiful” Harry breathed out and his eyes travelled south where Louis’ hips were covered by a thin layer of white silk. Harry never noticed how perfect his curves were. He did catch a glimpse or two of his round arse but never took the time to admire it. And yes Louis was indeed beautiful. 

And Harry had a little crush on him. Just a little, but he was straight. Well he thought he was until he met the coffee boy with perfect caramel hair and glimmering blue eyes. But it was okay if it was just a crush wasn’t it? He gripped the sheet and tugged it slowly. His heart skipped a beat when Louis sighed and moved resting himself on his back. That was a close call, and now the sheet was covering Louis lower half. Just under the point of a v line he didn’t know existed, and just over the thin line of his dark pubic hair. Harry looked up and was satisfied to find Louis asleep. But he also noticed how soft and welcoming Louis’ stomach was. Without thinking he snaked his tongue out and licked a tiny stripe of the sleepy boy’s skin. And he was right. Louis tasted like cinnamon and vanilla and that’s what made Harry taste every other inch of his flesh, sometimes letting his teeth sink and bite lightly, then soothing the reddening mark with another stripe of saliva. He kissed and pecked and nibbled the skin and looked up. Louis was awake and was giving Harry a serious and concerned look.

“You’re awake? It’s my fault sorry. I….”

“Harry just……carry on”

“Sure?” Louis nodded and guided Harry’s head slowly towards his belly button. Blue eyes locked with green and the never left each other. But Louis wasn’t controlling his movements and kept lowering the curly head. Soon Harry’s cheek touched a soft bump but he didn’t back away. He gently bobbed his head up and down, stroking the tip of Louis’ half erect cock with his cheek. Harry watched as Louis bit his lower lip in an incredibly attractive way. He swallowed quickly before grabbing the white sheet. He stared into Louis’ eyes, looking for any sign of disapproval. Seeing none, the fabric found its place on the carpet and Harry faced the cock still imprisoned in a thin layer of clothing. He reached out, placing his palm on Louis’ length, unsure of his next moves. His head rested on one of the boy’s thighs, they were warm and toned and Harry traced the outline of Louis’ cock with two of his fingers and watched Louis take a gulp of air. 

He ran his finger up and down, going slower every time. Louis’ cock looked beautiful. It was very thick and kept growing under Harry’s light touches. And Harry was looking into Louis’ eyes, drawing circles around his groin and blinking fondly at him. Harry looked so innocent, his eyes were so big and sparkling. Louis nearly forgot how to breathe because Harry’s fingers that were magically soothing had stopped moving, and were hooking into the waistband of his tight topman briefs. Harry gave it a little pull, revealing the pink tip of the now full hard length. It was teasingly hot, seeing only Louis’s flushed round slit sitting on his soft tummy. Harry broke eye contact and pulled his tongue out again. 

This is it. This was going to happen. And it did. Harry’s tongue was licking the fleshy end like a kid enjoying an ice lolly on a hot summer afternoon. He licked around and over and under. It tasted nice. Like cinnamon and vanilla. So nice he wrapped his lips around the top and started sucking. Louis wasn’t making any sound, his head was thrown back, his fingers were drumming the mattress, trying his hardest not to shove his dick to the back of Harry’s throat and fuck it senseless. Because Harry was slow but he was skilled, he felt like Harry was sucking the come out of him. He hadn’t even started to build his orgasm yet.

Harry pulled up and made a wet popping noise. His lips were red and swollen. Just like Louis had imagined. He pulled the boxers further down and caught an eye full of the cock displayed beneath him. 

“Your dick is fucking gorgeous” and Louis nearly laughed but he didn’t because Harry was serious and Harry was right. His dick did look nice. It was standing upright and curving towards his belly. Harry was breathing around his cock touching a vein, licking a tiny bit of the skin here and there, licking from the bottom to the top, humming the delicious aroma and eyeing it again and again. His nose nudged around the tip, collecting a few drops of pre-come. His lips pressed into a line circled the top. 

Harry was teasing. He knew it, but he loved watching Louis fall apart, and turn into nothing but a pile of squirms and whimpers. He separated his lips and guided them to Louis’ hard dick. The sight nearly made Louis scream. Harry looked perfect, sliding down, taking everything like a good boy. Louis hips jerked up, but harry didn’t pull off. He slid up and down picking speed, slowing down. Just enjoying the wet skin bumping in his mouth. And this time Louis moaned. The sounds were rumbling in his throats, his head was flopping from side to side, and his hands found their way to Harry’s curls. They were smooth and velvety. He yanked them lightly causing Harry to muffle a groan around his dick. And Louis’ dick twitched, hitting the back of Harry’s throat. Louis could feel it. He could feel the way Harry was gulping him, failing at rejecting his gagging effects. And his gags rang like the chiming of bells to Louis’s ears. Harry coughed and choked but he never pulled up. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were glassy. Louis pulled his head up, the kid was about to run out of breath. But surprisingly, Harry resisted and tried to suck Louis again. He placed both his hand on the base of the cock and jerked it slowly. He ducked again, lips parted and Louis protested.

“No Lou…” It came out as a weak grunt “Gimme that cock” 

"Oh Christ” Louis sighed.

What had he done to the child? Harry was barely twenty and he was holding onto Louis cock like a fucking life line. What did just happen. Harry was tapping the tip on his tongue in short little jerks. He rubbed the flesh all over his face which was now covered in saliva and pre-come. Staring into Louis’ eyes, Harry took the tip in his mouth again. His mouth was filthy, his chin as drooling and he was deep throating again. Louis cried…cries of pleasure and happiness because finally yes he realised. Harry felt so good, moaning around his cock, Louis cried again, this time louder than the other ones. And it’s not until Harry stopped moving that he realised that he came, his fluids running down his still hard length.

Harry let go of Louis cock, mouth tightly shut. His mouth was full of Louis come, and his head was full of ideas. He flipped Louis over and tucked his knees under him, sticking his ass out for everyone to see. He separated the boy’s knees as far as he could, taking a good view of Louis’ pink tight round muscle. Fuck it looked hot, and warm. And tight. Harry spread Louis cheek with his thumbs, hitting his nose against the crease. Louis curved his back and rutted against the sheet. 

Harry opened his mouth and poured the semen in the most messy way into the line of Louis arse crack. Louis caught his breath in his throat, waiting for Harry’s next move. He felt a bit vulnerable displayed in front of him like this, but he didn’t complain. Harry had stepped out of his pyjama bottoms and was holding his dick in his hand. He looked at the liquids running down and around the tensed hole. Louis was beautiful. Even from that angle. Everything about him was gorgeous. He was stunning, and Harry couldn’t stop his movements anymore. He brought his hips to Louis ass, his hard cock now aligned with Louis rim. And he bucked upwards, slicking his cock and grabbing both Louis’ hips.   
The friction became satisfactory and Harry sped up, rubbing up and down, grinding his hips and teasing his tip at Louis entrance. Louis was whining into the pillow. He pushed back, loving the way Harry’s cock felt between his cheeks. It was long, and it was also thick. Louis looked down to see Harry had stopped, and replaced his cock with three fingers, brushing them quickly back and forth on the now relaxed hole. Louis could see Harry’s dick resting on his thigh, slick and wet from his previous caresses. And fuck that cock looked hot but he couldn’t think of anything else, as Harry entered Louis’ rim with two of his fingers. It wasn’t like Harry was prepping him for a fuck. Harry was literally fucking him with his fingers, working at an incredibly fast pace, prodding unashamedly on the bundle of sensitive nerves. Louis was biting the pillow now, his cock was hard again and Harry had just entered a third finger.

“Fuck me Harry” 

"What….”

"Just get that fucking cock inside me…oh god HARRY FUCK ME!” Louis was crying, because it felt so good and Harry was about to fuck him.   
What more could he wish for?

“But I…” 

“Harry…please…” Harry had never done this. Never with a boy and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what felt good. But Louis’s hole looked so pink and loose and it was begging to get wrecked. So Harry did. He thrusted into Louis. Maybe a bit too quick, because it was so tight, tighter than he expected, and Louis was screaming. Harry pounded, and gripped Louis narrow waist again.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah” He breathed moving in and out. 

Louis groaned, feeling Harry’s thick cock stretching him from the inside. He was holding onto the covers for his dear life and pushing his hips back. Harry’s cock felt delicious. It felt right and it was hitting his prostate continuously. Louis clenched and Harry moaned. 

“So tight…you’re fucking tight” Harry grunted and fucked him harder.

Louis could feel his length rubbing on the sheet, he could feel Harry’s length rubbing his walls inside him and everything felt so hot and perfect. Harry enclosed his hand over Louis’ erection, he pumped his hand up and down, wiping his thumb over the head. Louis came for the second time, into Harry’s fist. Louis collapsed as Harry was moaning his name and rocking into his orgasm.

Two boys were lying on the bed. In a tangle of sheets and dried cum. Louis was tucked into Harry’s arms and Harry was petting his hair. His perfect floppy caramel hair.

“Hey Lou?"

"Hhm?"

"I saw you."

"What? When?”

Harry climbed on top of Louis bare body and lowered his head. His grin was cheeky and his eyes were bright and sparkly. He bent down and pecked his lips. 

“On your bed” he leaned again this time sucking on Louis bottom lip 

"Touching yourself” he caught Louis’ tongue between his teeth and let go slowly. Louis sighed and smiled 

“How bout you kiss me and you tell me more about it?” Harry flashed one of his sexy grins before kissing him. Because Harry never refused anything to Louis. And Louis tasted like cinnamon and vanilla and he loved it.


End file.
